The new variety was discovered, by the inventor, as the result of a hand crossed, planned breeding program in Scotland. The parent varieties are both unnamed, undistributed proprietary seedlings. The discovery of the new variety was made by the inventor, Tony Coakley in August 2001 in a cultivated field of Delphiniums in Glasgow, Scotland.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Moon Light’ by tissue culture was performed in the Netherlands following selection and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.